Amores de papel
by Elenear28
Summary: Las noches se mezclan con los amaneceres. Nuestra relación cambia inevitablemente. Empezamos como amigos ¿qué somos ahora? Tre Terrel y Aristta Pineas, Distrito 7. Two shot. Regalo para lauz9y Ale Santamaria.
1. Amigos

**Disclaimer: el Universo pertenece a Suzanne Collins y los Juegos del Hambre. Tre y Aristta le pertenecen a Ale Santamaría y Lauz9 y forman parte de los tributos enviados al SYOT Daños Colaterales. **

**Todo esto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro y bla, bla, bla ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ale!**

**Nota: esta es la primera parte de un two-shot. La segunda parte vendrá cuando tenga que venir... Jaja. **

**Amigos**

**Tre Terrell, 18 años, Vencedor 55 Juegos del Hambre**

Mientras camino por el distrito las pocas personas que encuentro en la calle se apartan a mi paso, como si tuviera una enfermedad altamente contagiosa y respirar el mismo aire que yo les supusiera un terrible mal. A mi paso escucho el golpeteo de las puertas y las contraventanas cerrándose, mis antiguos vecinos y vecinas demasiado aterrorizados como para atreverse a verme.

No me molesta, al menos no ahora. Al principio, las primeras semanas después de que regresé a casa, al finalizar los Quincuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre, solía deprimirme. Volvía a casa… o a ese nuevo lugar al que le llamo casa, en la Aldea de los Vencedores, donde Zed y Sion, mi hermano y hermana, se esforzaban por hacerme sentir cómodo a pesar de que me siento como un extraño en mi propia piel. Me dejaba dominar por el miedo y la desolación y me permitía sumirme en mi propia miseria.

Mil veces le pregunté a Dios o cualquier fuerza superior que exista allá afuera, se llame como se llame, el motivo por el cual había permitido que fuera yo quien sobreviviera a otros veintitrés chicos y chicas. Incluso a la pequeña Camelia Werst, la niña de trece años a la que cosecharon junto conmigo, quien murió en mis brazos después de haber experimentado en carne propia el filo del cuchillo de la chica del Once.

La maté, la maté a ella y a otros siete tributos. Un tercio de los tributos en los Juegos muertos bajo el filo de mi hacha.

No recuerdo nada de eso.

Cammy y yo habíamos logrado llegar a los últimos diez hasta que la alianza de la chica del Once y el chico del Doce nos encontró.

Fue mi error. Camelia murió por mi culpa, porque me distraje en la pelea contra el chico del Doce mientras Apple Wright encontraba nuestro escondite. Los gritos de Cammy fueron los que me dieron la fuerza que necesitaba para superar al tributo que claramente tenía más habilidades que yo. Lo maté a él y se convirtió en mi primera víctima en los Juegos. Para cuando llegué a nuestro refugio no había rastro de la otra chica y mi aliada, la niña a la que había jurado proteger cuando su madre me lo pidió, estaba ahogándose en su propia sangre. Sus pulmones llenándose lentamente de líquido mientras ella se esforzaba por seguir respirando. Fallé, fue mi culpa, de la misma forma en que la muerte de papá, hace ya más de un año, lo había sido.

No había podido salvarla…

Mi pérdida de razón duró exactamente diecinueve horas. Eso fue lo que tardé en encontrar a los otros tributos y matarlos, uno a uno, hasta que al final quedamos únicamente la chica del Once y yo. Nadie tuvo que contármelo, pude verlo con mis propios ojos en la repetición tradicional que hacen de los Juegos, cuando el Vencedor pierde dos horas de su vida observando cómo fue que logró salir de un infierno que ni siquiera consideraba posible hasta que un día su nombre sale elegido en un sorteo aleatorio.

No es justo. Yo no quería ganar. Yo quería morir. O más bien quería la quietud y la calma que viene con la muerte. La sensación de libertad y alivio que recorrió mi cuerpo en el momento en que mi nombre salió de los labios del escolta aún me persigue por las noches. Yo quería absolución y pensé que si lograba que Cammy ganase, la obtendría, pero no lo conseguí y ahora son nueve las muertes de las que soy responsable. No, son diez, porque la muerte de Cammy también fue mi culpa. Nueve tributos y mi propio padre. Porque sea como sea él murió por mi culpa.

Contemplo mis manos, limpias, con las palmas blancas y el dorso ligeramente bronceado, no tanto como antes porque ya no se me permite salir a trabajar talando árboles. Está mal visto que un Vencedor tenga un oficio no relacionado con su talento, pero sé que más allá de lo que mis ojos pueden ver, están llenas de sangre. En cualquier caso hasta ahora ha sido imposible para mí el encontrar algo en lo que destaque lo suficiente como para ser considerado un talento, a menos, claro, que se pueda contar la capacidad de subsistir con seis horas de sueño a la semana como un talento.

Puertas y ventanas continúan cerrándose a mi paso. La verdad es que no culpo a la gente. No debe ser fácil estar obligados a vivir con un monstruo.

He pensado en acabarlo, en acabar con esta vida de dolor y sufrimiento. Sin embargo cuando veo la mirada de agradecida felicidad de Zed o las lágrimas de Sion cada vez que ve mi rostro, soy incapaz de hacerlo. No puedo obligarlos a cargar con mis pecados. Ya se han convertido en repudiados por ser los hermanos del monstruo, del chico que se volvió loco e hizo una masacre en el último día de los Juegos, no me atrevo a que también deban vivir con mi cobardía.

Tal vez si pudiera llorar me sentiría menos cargado, sin embargo he aprendido a disfrazar mi dolor con una máscara de falsa felicidad. Después de la muerte de papá conseguí la fórmula para tener una sonrisa, tal vez algo cansada, siempre en mi rostro. Ahora esa costumbre no ha hecho más que empeorarlo todo. La gente me mira como el loco que mató a ocho personas de un tirón y que ahora se ríe por ello.

No es cierto, por supuesto. No disfruté la muerte de ninguno de ellos. Y de alguna manera siento que no fui yo quien perpetró esos asesinatos, aún y cuando las grabaciones no mienten y pude ver con claridad como mis manos, cubiertas de sangre roja, eran las que enarbolaban el arma que se encargó de cercenar una a una las vidas de esas personas.

Agito la cabeza, haciendo que mis cabellos, que necesitan urgentemente un recorte, caigan sobre mis ojos. Cuando los echo hacia atrás con impaciencia, mi mirada capta un destello de color.

Me acerco, incrédulo, con la mano extendida hasta que mis dedos atrapan la delicada figura de papel doblado. Sin darme cuenta, mi boca forma una sonrisa, esta vez auténtica, cuando recuerdo el móvil que tengo colgando del techo de mi habitación, el único adorno que he colocado en una casa que se me antoja una prisión, un recordatorio constante de mis crímenes.

El origen del bello objeto sigue siendo un misterio. Lo encontré hace tres semanas, colgando de una de las ramas bajas del abeto que se encuentra fuera de mi habitación, con las delicadas figuras, dos estrellas de color púrpura y tres pequeños pinos de color verde limón, meciéndose con la brisa del amanecer. Al examinarlos de cerca descubrí, no sin cierta sorpresa, que las figuras estaban hechas de papel.

Lo llevé a mi habitación, en parte porque me descorazonaba la posibilidad de que el clima lo hiciera pedazos. En parte porque no quería compartir aquel trozo de belleza con nadie.

Se ha convertido en un amuleto, en un remanso de paz cuando siento que ya no puedo más con la vida. Cuando observo las figuras, hermosas y frágiles, recuerdo que el mundo no es tan triste, oscuro y sombrío como pienso a veces, y es entonces cuando mi necesidad de acabar con mi vida desaparece.

Ahora, mientras sostengo entre mis dedos una figura hecha con el mismo cuidado y maestría, es que me doy cuenta de que todo este tiempo he estado mirando hacia el lugar equivocado, y que tal vez en lugar de concentrarme en la belleza evidente de las delicadas piezas de papel doblado, debía haber estado buscando a las manos que se encargaban de tan impresionante tarea.

Suelto el pájaro de papel y retrocedo dos pasos para contemplar el letrero sobre la puerta. Reza: "Taller Rinaudi". Reconozco el nombre, es uno de los más prestigiosos del distrito. El dinero viene del Capitolio, pero la mano de obra es, por supuesto, de la gente del Siete. Dicen que el trabajo que hacen en este lugar con la madera resulta exquisito. Debe serlo, los precios son astronómicos y su reputación los precede. Me pregunto si las personas dentro de este local podrán darme información sobre la persona que se ha encargado de hacer tan sublime trabajo con solo un trozo de papel.

Una parte de mí, la parte que aún no termina de enterarse de que he vuelto como una persona amparada por el poder, el estatus y, obviamente, el dinero, duda antes de empujar la puerta. Sin embargo el tintineo en mi bolsillo, lleno de monedas, me recuerda que ya no soy Tre, el chico que ayudaba a su familia en los procesos de tala en el anillo exterior del distrito. Ahora soy el Vencedor. Soy el chico que puede permitirse tener caprichos.

Empujo la puerta y el repiqueteo de una campanilla anuncia mi llegada.

Adentro, el taller se encuentra en penumbra. Los rayos del sol se cuelan tímidamente por la ventana, iluminando las motas de polvo que danzan en el aire y que reposan con lentitud sobre las ocho mesas, alineadas en dos hileras de cuatro.

Sobre la mesa más cercana veo una pieza de madera, del tamaño de mi torso, que ha comenzado a convertirse en uno de esos caballitos que sirven para que los niños se mezan. Con solo echarle un vistazo me doy cuenta de que cuando esté terminada será una obra de arte. A pesar de que apenas comienzan a esbozarse los detalles, la curva del cuello del animal está perfectamente delineada. Los únicos caballos que conozco los he visto en el Capitolio, los magníficos especímenes que tiraban de los carros en el desfile. Este, hecho con lo que reconozco como madera de ébano, negra como la tinta, es una copia exacta de esas sublimes criaturas. Sea quien sea la persona que se está encargando de tallarlo, tiene manos de artista.

Este último pensamiento me recuerda el motivo por el cual he entrado a este lugar.

— ¿Hola?- mi voz suena ligeramente temblorosa, supongo que me emociona demasiado la posibilidad de poder encontrar a la persona que me dio lo que ha sido sin dudas el mejor regalo que he recibido nunca. Aclaro mi garganta y continúo hablando- ¿Hay alguien aquí?

A mis oídos llega el sonido amortiguado de unos sollozos. Como si alguien se colocara la mano sobre la boca para que no le escuchen llorar.

Mis pies se mueven por inercia sobre el piso, cubierto de aserrín y de virutas de madera, guiados por el suave sonido del llanto ajeno.

— ¿Estás bien?- la pregunta sale de mis labios antes de que pueda detenerla y casi deseo golpearme por idiota, pues el llanto de la chica revela que claramente no se encuentra bien.

Me detengo cuando descubro que el llanto brota de la parte inferior de una de las mesas de trabajo. Sin detenerme a pensarlo, me coloco de rodillas y me acerco a gatas al agujero bajo la mesa. Veo la silueta menuda de la chica, pero nada más. Los fluorescentes están apagados y los tímidos rayos del sol resultan insuficientes para poder determinar sus rasgos.

Ella se sobresalta cuando ve mi rostro cerca del suyo, pega un bote y su cabeza se golpea con un ruido sordo contra la parte superior de la mesa. La chica suelta un quejido que se ve estropeado por el nudo que debe tener en la garganta a causa de las lágrimas, porque en su lugar sale un sonidito estrangulado que casi me hace reír, sin embargo no hay nada gracioso en su expresión, así que me contengo.

—Eres tú- dice ella con la voz congestionada, como si se estuviera recuperando de un resfriado.- El Vencedor.

Sus palabras me hacen echarme hacia atrás como si ella me estuviera amenazando con una antorcha. De alguna manera el hecho de que ella me reconozca de esa manera me parece incorrecto. No es así como quiero que me vea… sólo que no estoy muy seguro de por qué.

Mi cabeza se agita en el aire cuando niego frenéticamente.

—Soy solo Tre. – y las palabras salen de mi boca en un susurro que milagrosamente ella logra descifrar.

—Sólo Tre- repite ella y hay un asomo de sonrisa en sus labios. Ha dejado de llorar- Sólo Tre, no el Vencedor.-musita para sí misma- ¿Estás bien?- pregunta mientras gatea para salir de debajo de la mesa y resulta curioso que sea ella quien haga esa pregunta.

Cuando la luz le da en la cara noto que su nariz y sus ojos están enrojecidos y sus mejillas están húmedas por las lágrimas recientes. A pesar de mi usual timidez mi brazo se estira para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Es mucho más pequeña que yo, tal vez unos quince centímetros, aunque es difícil decirlo cuando ella sigue en el suelo, considerando si tomar mi mano o no.

Tiene los ojos hinchados, como si llevara mucho tiempo de estar llorando y sostiene una arrugado trozo de papel en la mano. Después de pensarlo mucho, su mano se aferra a la mía como si fuera un salvavidas arrojado al mar, tiro de ella sin esfuerzo y cuando está de pie junto a mí me doy cuenta de que le saco más de una cabeza de altura. Es pequeña y luce frágil. Mis células arman una revolución dentro de mi cuerpo ansiando protegerla de alguna manera, aún y cuando no estoy seguro de cuáles son los demonios que la aterrorizan a ella.

Me doy cuenta de que resulta irónico, no he podido vencer a mis propios demonios, pero de alguna manera me siento en posición de luchar por ella, de limpiar las lágrimas que le cubren el rostro para que no vuelva a derramarlas nunca más.

Cuando alza la mirada, mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos, de un color entre verde y gris oscuro que no estoy seguro de poder definir nunca. Sus pestañas, de una extensión imposible, se han pegado unas a otras con la humedad de sus lágrimas.

Resulta una imagen hermosa y triste al mismo tiempo, como ver una obra de arte destrozada.

Ella se remueve inquieta y sus mejillas se tiñen del mismo color rojo de su nariz. Sus dedos se estiran en mi mano y me doy cuenta de que aún estoy sujetándola. La suelto de inmediato y mi piel hormiguea al sentir su lejanía. Ella finge que no ha pasado nada y se pasa la manga de su sudadera por el rostro, tratando de secar disimuladamente sus lágrimas. Decido fingir también que nada ha pasado, compongo una sonrisa y ella me imita, con más tristeza en sus ojos de la que debería haber.

—Puedo… ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –pregunta luciendo insegura.

Por mi cabeza pasa fugazmente la figura colorida de papel doblado colgando en la entrada, pero de inmediato es reemplazada por el ligero temblor en las manos de ella al apoyar el pedazo de papel arrugado sobre la mesa de trabajo. Es un recorte de periódico, reconozco el sello del Capitolio en la esquina y el nombre del taller en el titular. Leo las palabras "Sálix", y "boda". El anuncio de un matrimonio entonces. El artículo viene acompañado por la fotografía de dos chicos, posiblemente apenas mayores que nosotros dos. La chica es rubia, con un rostro demasiado simétrico para ser natural y ojos que relucen como joyas, artificiales posiblemente. Al chico lo he visto en el distrito, es del Capitolio. Tiene el cabello oscuro y los ojos muy azules. Es guapo, si te gusta esa perfección rara de la gente de Capitolio. Los ojos de la chica se humedecen de nuevo cuando fija la mirada en la fotografía y decido que debo impedir que llore de nuevo.

—Sí, de hecho sí puedes ayudarme.- me apresuro a decir.

Ella sorbe por la nariz en un gesto que me hace pensar en un niño pequeño y trata de sonreírme, sin mucho éxito.

—Usted dirá, señor Terrel.

—Para empezar podrías llamarme Tre. Sólo Tre. No me gusta que me llamen Vencedor, y nadie nunca me ha llamado señor Terrel. Se siente… extraño.

Sí, sin duda es extraño porque el señor Terrel era mi padre. No soy yo. Nunca seré yo.

Un estremecimiento me recorre el cuerpo y estoy a punto de perder los estribos cuando una mano pequeña y cálida se posa sobre mi antebrazo.

—Lo siento, te he hecho recordar algo desagradable. No era mi intención.- dice ella con una voz baja y dulce- Yo soy Aristta. Aristta Pineas.- la chica, Aristta, me sonríe, tratando de darme ánimos. Yo, que soy experto en sonrisas falsas, me doy cuenta de inmediato de que es una sonrisa de mentiras, carente de felicidad, pero el cambio en su rostro resulta tan impresionante que siento como si el pecho se me llenara de algo cálido. Se siente bien.- Tú dirás, Tre.- dice utilizando una voz tan suave que casi siento que no es a mí a quien me habla. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien ha sido dulce conmigo. Ya ni siquiera Ish es capaz de verme de la misma manera. Aunque ella dice que no, yo sé que me teme, así que le he hecho el favor de irme separando poco a poco, aunque eso signifique quedarme cada vez más solo- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- continúa ella, ajena a mi conversación interna.

De alguna manera el mencionarle las figuras de papel cuyo creador estoy buscando me parece inadecuado. En su lugar le digo:

—El balancín del caballito- le digo apuntándolo con el pulgar- ¿tú lo hiciste?

—Bueno, tomando en cuenta que le falta mucho para estar terminado, no clamaría por ello, pero estoy trabajando en él- admite.

—¡Es asombroso!- digo elevando el tono y creo que mi exabrupto nos toma por sorpresa a ambos.

—Si tú lo dices- murmura encogiéndose de hombros.

—Estoy interesado en comprarlo- le digo muy serio.

—¿De verdad?- dice mientras se inclina y toma una gubia curva de la caja de herramientas. Su cabello forma una cortina alrededor de su rostro.- Si me lo preguntas creo que te quedaría algo pequeño. Y eres algo joven para tener niños propios. ¿Un sobrino tal vez?

En realidad no se me había ocurrido ningún uso práctico para el juguete, simplemente quería prolongar el momento de su compañía.

—No, no tengo sobrinos.

—Entonces lo quieres para… ¿para qué?- pregunta enarcando una ceja.

—La verdad es que no lo sé. Simplemente me pareció maravilloso.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿De repente tienes tanto dinero que no sabes en que gastarlo?

Sus palabras me caen como un cubo de agua helada. Me aparto un paso y de repente su mano está aferrada alrededor de mi muñeca. Su rostro está completamente rojo, como si la hubiesen cubierto de pintura granate.

—Lo… lo siento – dice tartamudeando un poco-. Eso estuvo fuera de lugar. No estoy teniendo un buen día.- murmura mientras mira distraídamente el recorte de periódico. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de nuevo cuando fija su mirada en la fotografía.

—¿Era tu novio?- pregunto al comprenderla repentinamente.

— ¿Mi novio?- su piel se oscurece más por el rubor- No, claro que no. Nunca lo fuimos ¿cierto?- la pregunta no va dirigida a mí, por eso no digo una palabra, aunque sé que ella se muere por hablar al respecto.

— Él se lo pierde- le digo con el mismo tono- Si me lo preguntas a mi, esa chica es más falsa que el cabello de mi escolta, y creo que tú y yo sabemos que el magenta no es y nunca será un color muy natural, no importa en cuantas entrevistas afirmes que se trata de una condición genética de tu tátara tátara tía ¿cierto?

Una sonrisa, esta vez auténtica, se instala en su rostro y yo siento el deseo repentino de parpadear una y otra vez, como si viera el sol directamente.

—Te diré una cosa. No puedo darte el balancín porque estoy en contra de comprar por comprar, pero podría hacerte otra cosa. Algo un poco más útil para ti ¿qué tal suena eso?

— ¿Ah sí?

—Por ejemplo, he notado que esa nueva y fantástica casa que tienes está desperdiciando dolorosamente ese enorme porche. ¿Lo sabías?

— ¿Lo está?

—Un columpio, eso es lo que necesitas- dice ella mientras toma una hoja de papel y empieza a esbozar lo que posiblemente será el columpio más bonito en la historia de Panem.

Me quedo con ella hasta que el sol se oculta, observando la manera en que sus pestañas ensombrecen sus pómulos o como poco a poco su nariz y sus ojos dejan de estar rojos mientras ella hace un boceto tras otro del columpio. Cuando queda satisfecha, sonríe.

—Bueno, eso ha sido divertido ¿verdad?- dice finalmente cuando nos despedimos.

Al llegar a casa me tiro en la cama sin cenar y Sion, posiblemente aún sorprendida por la brillante y auténtica sonrisa que traigo puesta en la cara, me lo permite. Algo inverosímil sucede en el momento en que mi cabeza entra en contacto con la almohada: soy capaz de dormir.

Para cuando me doy cuenta los primeros rayos de la luz del sol se cuelan por la ventana y yo he logrado dormir durante la noche entera por primera vez en meses.

…

Empiezo a visitar el taller cada día. Al principio con excusas que me inventaba sobre la marcha: que había cambiado de opinión sobre el barniz para el columpio, que estaba pensando en incluir lirios en el tallado, que no estaba seguro sobre el ancho que habíamos decidido para los reposabrazos.

Ella siempre está ahí. Llega al taller poco después de las dos, cuando acaba la escuela. Como soy un Vencedor ya no se me permite continuar con mis estudios, pero de cualquier manera no asistíamos a la misma escuela. Como no quiero parecer demasiado ansioso suelo esconderme en la parte trasera del edificio a esperar a que ella entre, dejo pasar unos minutos y luego entro como si fuese algo espontáneo. "Pasaba por aquí y se me ocurrió que…"

Aristta siempre parece curiosamente feliz de verme y yo no dejo de sonreír cuando estoy con ella. Se convierte en un tratamiento mucho más efectivo que las cápsulas que me ha recetado el médico del Capitolio para controlar la ansiedad.

Las noches se convierten en un borrón que no consigo recordar y las ojeras desaparecen lentamente de mi cara.

Sin embargo cada vez que observo el móvil con las figuras de papel doblado meciéndose con la brisa que entra por la ventana siento que de alguna manera estoy traicionando a la persona que hizo esto para mí con Aristta. Sepulto el pensamiento en mi cabeza porque no he encontrado el valor para preguntarle a ella sobre las figuras de papel y continúo con nuestras reuniones no programadas.

Para mi doceava visita intempestiva, pensé que ella ya se habría hartado de mí. En su lugar, estaba esperándome con un montón de pequeños tucos de madera de diferentes tamaños.

—Cypress Timber me ha visitado esta mañana- explica cuando la miro sin comprender.- Aparentemente en el Capitolio están preocupados porque aún no has elegido un talento.

Cypress es mi mentor. El hombre que se encargó de mantenerme vivo mientras estuve dentro de la Arena. Aun así no entiendo que hacía en su taller.

—Se le ocurrió que ya que pasas la mayor parte del tiempo aquí bien podrías aprender algo útil- dice sonrojándose. Siento como mis propias mejillas también se calientan. ¡Lo ha notado! Cy se ha dado cuenta de mis constantes visitas al taller.

—Así que ha llegado a un acuerdo con el señor Rinaudi- y no se me escapa el brillo peligroso que adquieren sus ojos cuando lo menciona- Siempre y cuando no entorpezca mi trabajo, puedo darte algunas lecciones de talla de madera.- dice dándome una sonrisa.

Es, sin lugar a dudas, la mejor noticia que me han dado nunca. Sin embargo me esfuerzo por controlar mi expresión, no vaya a ser que se aterrorice por mi intensidad.

—¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con eso?

—¿Con tal de que dejes de cambiar de opinión cada dos por tres con el columpio?- bromea ella- ¡Dios, sí! Además eres mi amigo ¿qué clase de persona sería si no te ayudara?

La palabra que ella acaba de usar para describir nuestra relación debería alegrarme. Si me hubieran dicho hace un mes que tendría a alguien a quien llamar mi amiga no le habría creído, sin embargo se siente extrañamente incorrecta, clavándose en mi pecho con una astilla.

La sonrisa que se forma en mis labios vuelve a sentirse falsa, y de alguna forma sé que ella también lo nota.

—Si te interesa, claro está.- se apresura a señalar mientras sus mejillas se cubren del rubor al que me he acostumbrado en los últimos días.

Decido que el tenerla a ella cerca, aún y cuando sea solo como mi amiga, es mejor que cualquier otra cosa, así que me apresuro a tomar mi lugar en la mesa de trabajo. Ella sonríe.

Un destello de color sobre la mesa atrae mi atención cuando tomo entre mis dedos uno de los cubos de madera que ella ha preparado.

—¿Aristta?

—¿Si?- responde ella distraídamente mientras selecciona herramientas para tallar madera.

—¿Qué es eso? – le digo apuntando con la barbilla las piezas de colores sobre la mesa.

—¡Oh! Son retazos de papel. Para los nietos del señor Rinaudi.- explica lanzando un vistazo distraído por encima de su hombro-. Leez y Gren tiene ocho años, son mellizos, les encanta el origami.

—¿Origami?

Ella suelta una risita.

—Siempre se me olvida que no es precisamente un arte muy conocido aquí. ¿Has visto las figuras de papel que están colgando allá fuera?- pregunta mientras mi corazón se acelera dentro de mi pecho.

—Uh… eso creo. ¿El pájaro?

—Así es- asiente ella- Bueno, las hice yo. Son de papel doblado.

Y de repente la última pieza encaja en mi cabeza. La sonrisa más ancha del mundo se instala en mi rostro y me doy cuenta de que en este momento el ser su amigo no es lo peor que podría pasarme. Porque pasará. La he encontrado. Y ahora todo estará bien.

.

—¿Te pasa algo?- pregunta con una sonrisa.

No soy capaz de decir nada. En su lugar, le sonrío. Le sonrío con toda la felicidad que parece haberse reunido en mi cuerpo en este momento de infinita dicha.

Si nota la diferencia entre esta sonrisa y las otras, no puedo decirlo. Es diferente para mí.

"Amigos" ya no resulta una palabra fea o imposible.

Ser amigos, por ahora, está bien

* * *

**Bueno Ale, espero que lo hayas amado. Fue interesante ver otra perspectiva de la relación Tristta, en un contexto en que ninguno de los dos tenía que morirse. Al principio había pensado en que la relación quedara cerrada entre ellos dos, creo que Ris y Tre quieren estar juntos pero como ninguno de los dos es nada lanzado, entonces les llevará aún un poco de tiempo, menos mal que le debo a Lauz su regalo de cumpleaños y entonces podrán ver el cuadro completo desde el POV de Aristta. **

**Espero que te gustara. **

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**


	2. Más que amigos

**Más que amigos**

**Aristta Pineas, 18 años**

La madera se desprende en pequeños rizos, mientras el tulipán va tomando forma. La viruta revolotea en el aire antes de aterrizar en el pequeño montón que empieza a cubrir el suelo.

Es madera de roble y estoy creando el columpio en una sola pieza, así que cualquier error en el tallado lo echará a perder por completo. Sin embargo hace mucho dejé de preocuparme por eso. El tallar es una segunda naturaleza para mí, tan fácil como respirar o casi. La gubia se hunde con facilidad en la superficie, creando surcos para esbozar los tallos.

La mayor parte de la gente de mi edad trabaja en la extracción de madera, sin embargo empecé a destacarme en los talleres del instituto de "Diseño y tallado de muebles" y lo demás es historia.

Me echo hacia atrás contemplando mi obra, secándome el sudor que me cubre la frente con la manga de mi camisa. Falta muy poco para que esté terminada. Un par de flores más y entonces podré barnizarla.

Al principio consideré la posibilidad de pintarla, pero la veta de la madera era tan preciosa que me pareció un desperdicio. Hay cosas en la naturaleza que simplemente no pueden ser superadas.

– ¿Estuviste trabajando toda la noche?- mi espalda se tensa y luego se relaja cuando reconozco la voz. Mi corazón empieza a latir aceleradamente y siento mi rostro calentarse cuando mi perenne sonrojo hace acto de presencia. Con algo de suerte podré achacarlo al esfuerzo físico.

–En realidad no- digo mientras me giro para ver a Tre Terrel, nuestro último Vencedor, apoyado en una de nuestras mesas de trabajo- Tuve libre los últimos dos periodos en la escuela y decidí ponerme a trabajar. ¿Qué te parece?

Él se lleva una mano a la mandíbula y frota su barba incipiente con los dedos, fingiendo pensarlo.

–Creo que es asombrosa, pero eso ya tú lo sabías ¿no? Todo lo que haces es absolutamente increíble.

Intento controlar mi turbación, pero es difícil hacerlo cuando él dice cosas como esa. Le dedico una sonrisa temblorosa antes de inclinarme hacia adelante, haciendo que mi cabello caiga sobre mi rostro para ocultar el rojo intenso que debe estar cubriendo mis mejillas.

– Ris yo… - mi corazón late más rápido cuando utiliza mi apodo. Escuchó a Theka llamándome así hace un par de semanas y desde entonces ha comenzado a llamarme de esa manera.

– ¿Sí?- él abre la boca, pero luego aprieta los dientes, como si reconsiderara lo que va a decirme y permanece en silencio. Intento no parecer muy decepcionada.

–Nada- dice meneando la cabeza- ¿Empezamos con la lección o quieres seguir trabajando?

–Empecemos con la lección- digo asintiendo.

Nos dirigimos a una de las mesas que se encuentran libres. Nogal Brown, una de las mujeres que trabaja en el taller, me observa con las cejas enarcadas y ríe en silencio mientras acompaño a Tre, que se sienta en la banca, dejándome lugar para quedar a su lado. Él toma una de las piezas en que estuvimos trabajando ayer. Se supone que era un corderito, pero su cuello ha quedado tan fuera de proporción que parece un caballo con problemas de crecimiento.

–Realmente no soy muy bueno en esto ¿o sí?

Me echo a reír, relajándome a su lado, mientras tomo un nuevo trozo de madera y elijo una gubia para él.

–No está taaaan mal- digo alargando la sílaba.

Él se ríe y aún me maravillo por el sonido. Lo hace en esa manera torpe de quienes no están acostumbrados a reír a menudo, pero el sonido resulta balsámico, como si ayudara a cerrar una herida muy vieja.

– Dudo que puedan catalogarme como "talentoso" en esto, pero supongo que está bien porque me permite pasar tiempo contigo.

Ambos nos congelamos por un momento cuando él deja caer esa bomba entre nosotros. Mi mano tiembla sobre la mesa, picando para que sujete la suya, pero entonces me recuerdo que él sigue muy mal después de haber regresado los Juegos y que yo aún no he conseguido sacar en claro cómo me siento con respecto a Sálix y a la boda que se realizará en un par de semanas, así que cierro los dedos, formando un puño sobre la mesa, y hago como que no ha pasado nada.

–Tal vez era demasiado pronto para comenzar con los animales. ¿Qué te parece si optamos por figuras básicas. ¿Te gustaría aprender a hacer una estrella?- digo mientras elijo un trozo de madera con forma de cubo y lo dejo en la mesa frente a él. Cuando levanto la mirada él me está observando fijamente, sus cejas gruesas formando una uve. Él no desvía la mirada, se queda observándome como si tratara de descifrar algo.

Al final, soy yo quien aparta la mirada.

–Una estrella estará bien- dice tomando la pequeña gubia y hundiéndola en la madera.- Tu dirás.

Un suspiro brota de mi garganta antes de que empiece a explicarle las nociones básicas para que retire las primeras piezas de madera.

…

El anuncio de la boda empieza a salir en el diario, en una cuenta regresiva, con fotos a color de Sálix y su novia. Ninguna duele, ni por asomo, tanto como la primera vez que lo supe, pero sigue habiendo un curioso malestar en mi pecho.

El hecho de que ahora nunca estoy sola parece ayudar. Después de la escuela, llego al taller, donde paso los primeros diez minutos poniendo las cosas en orden y decidiendo cual será mi siguiente tarea.

Como si tuviéramos un horario establecido, Tre siempre aparece puntualmente, atravesando la puerta y haciendo sonar la campanilla.

Ha aprendido a sonreír más. De hecho, ha cambiado mucho en las últimas semanas. Se ha cortado el cabello, no demasiado, pero lo suficiente para evitar que los mechones castaños le cubran los ojos. Le sienta bien. Además, las profundas marcas oscuras que tenía bajo los ojos han ido aclarándose poco a poco, aunque no por completo, aún puedes ver la sombra de su sufrimiento, de las largas noches en vela.

Debe ser difícil, el tener que enfrentarse a una realidad en que la gente te ve como un monstruo. Para mí, él nunca lo ha sido. Simplemente le ha tocado jugar con las cartas que le han tocado y ha tenido que ser el más fuerte para volver a casa. A Camelia nunca la conocí personalmente, pero veo su cara en el rostro de mis hermanos. Era demasiado joven para tener que enfrentarse a eso. Creo que yo también habría perdido la cordura de estar en su lugar. La forma en que murió fue absolutamente horrible.

Mi mirada se dirige por inercia hacia la puerta, esperando que se abra en cualquier momento para revelar la figura de Tre, pero no lo hace. Frunzo el ceño, mis ojos bailan sobre el reloj que cuelga de la pared y veo como el minutero avanza.

–No pasa nada- digo mientras tomo un cincel y empiezo a trabajar en otra pieza- debe haberse retrasado.

Conforme van pasando los minutos sin que él llegue, empiezo a sentirme preocupada, luego, cuando son horas y no minutos, me enfado. Pero ¿quién se cree que es para dejarme plantada?

Cuando el sol se oculta, guardo las herramientas y me dirijo hacia el lavabo para quitarme los restos de serrín y de cola de las manos. Soy la última en el taller, los demás se han ido ya. Mientras me inclino hacia adelante, dejando que el agua limpie mis uñas, escucho la campanilla de la puerta repicando.

Tre.

Contemplo mi rostro en el espejo, decidiendo si sigo molesta o si me siento aliviada al verlo.

Al final, el alivio gana y mi rostro se relaja. Salgo del lavabo secándome las manos con una toalla.

–Pensé que ya no vendrías… - empiezo a decir, pero me congelo en mi lugar cuando veo al hombre apoyado contra la mesa de trabajo. No es Tre.

Es Sálix.

…

El tiempo se detiene. Lo único que puedo ver a es Sálix.

Su rostro, tan hermoso como si hubiera sido esculpido en mármol. Sus ojos, del color de las violetas, un azul imposible. Oscuras manchas de un suave color púrpura que antes no estaban ahí, enmarcan sus ojos ahora. Luce cansado, como si llevara un gran peso encima.

–Aristta- dice él en un tono tan bajo que por un momento creo haberlo imaginado, pero no ha sido así. Él me habla, me llama con un tono suplicante que nunca había escuchado hasta ahora. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, desbordados por las emociones que llevo conteniendo durante demasiado tiempo.

Pero no es tristeza o anhelo lo que me hace llorar.

Es rabia. Pura y visceral. Y me doy cuenta de que quiero hacerle daño.

Mis manos se vuelven puños a ambos lados de mi cadera. Quiero lastimarlo, lastimarlo tanto como me lastimó él a mí.

–Aristta- repite él y su susurro suena como un ruego.

–Supongo que debería felicitarte- y me doy una palmada mental, felicitándome por el sonido, frío y carente de emoción, en mi voz.

Él tiene el detalle de parecer avergonzado. Cierra los ojos como si estuviera siendo empujado por un vendaval y cuando los abre, su mirada es más azul que nunca.

–No espero que lo hagas. He venido a hablar contigo.

Mis ojos se entrecierran, a la espera de continúe. Como no lo hace, entonces le respondo:

–Hablar- repito- ¿De qué?

–Yo… yo lo siento. Sé que debí decírtelo. Sé que debí…

–¿Tener agallas?- sugiero- ¿Algo de respeto?

–Lo lamento. De verdad lo siento. Debí decírtelo. No debí permitir que tú… que yo…

Mis ojos se cierran con cansancio. Supongo que esperaba sentirme diferente después de esto, pero sus disculpas no significan nada. No siento nada.

– De acuerdo.

–¿De acuerdo?

Asiento.

– De acuerdo ¿Qué?

–De acuerdo, te escuché. Pero no creo poder perdonarte. Me mentiste. Me heriste y te apareces ahora ¿cuánto? ¿Seis meses después? ¿Siete?

–No ha sido fácil para mí tampoco.

–¿Disculpa?

– ¿Cómo crees que me ha hecho sentir todo esto a mí también? Yo no pedí por esto. Yo no elegí casarme con ella.

No es la primera vez que él me habla sobre la posición en que lo ponen sus padres y su legado, pero sí es la primera vez que lo odio por ello.

–¡No te atrevas! No te atrevas a justificarte, no te atrevas a echarles la culpa a tus padres. Siempre tenemos opción. Siempre.

Él me mira con los ojos redondos por la sorpresa. Es la primera vez que le hablo así. Es la primera vez que me ve realmente molesta.

Y la violencia que me domina, finalmente, se hace con el control. Mi mano conecta con su cara antes de darme cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo. Hay una sensación de triunfo cuando la bofetada resuena, amplificada al rebotar contra las paredes de madera.

Sálix jadea, buscando aire, mientras una sonrisa se forma en mis labios. Esto se siente correcto. Es como cortar una cadena que no sabía que me envolvía. Un cierre. De repente, es como si los meses pasados a su lado no valieran absolutamente nada, porque cada segundo ha sido una mentira.

Puede que pierda mi empleo por esto. La vieja Aristta posiblemente se aterraría por ello. Pero no. Estoy bien.

Él se cubre la mejilla, donde empieza a surgir una mancha rosada con la forma de mis dedos.

–Se acabó- le digo mientras tomo mi mochila de debajo de la mesa y salgo por la puerta mientras él me observa atónito.

Se acabó.

En cuanto el taller se pierde de vista, me apoyo contra el tronco de un árbol.

_Se acabó. _

Y una sonrisa tan ancha que podría partirme la cara por la mitad, se instala en mi rostro.

…

Al día siguiente es como si, por primera vez en meses, pudiera respirar de verdad.

Voy a la escuela y me presento, algo insegura, en el taller.

Nadie parece sorprendido de verme ahí. Así que dejo mi mochila en el suelo y me pongo a trabajar.

Tre no aparece.

Tampoco lo hace al día siguiente.

Al tercer día, me armo de valor y pido permiso para salir temprano. Es la primera vez que lo hago, así que el supervisor me lo permite.

La Aldea de los Vencedores se encuentra a dos kilómetros del taller. Hay seis casas ocupadas en este momento, pero reconozco la de Tre sin problema por el porche tristemente vacío. Respiro hondo, antes de perder el valor y golpeo la puerta con el puño.

Hay pasos apresurados al otro lado. Un rostro conocido, pero no por ello familiar, aparece al otro lado.

– ¿Sí?- pregunta la chica con confusión.

La forma de sus ojos y el color de su cabello me resulta familiar. Entonces recuerdo que Tre tiene una hermana.

–Hola… perdona, no ha sido mi intención tocar de esa manera la puerta- digo sintiendo como mis mejillas se calientan- Yo… me he dejado llevar.

La chica me observa por un momento y finalmente dulcifica su rostro con una sonrisa.

–No hay problema. Eres Aristta ¿cierto?

Mis ojos se abren y mis cejas se levantan por la sorpresa de que sepa quién soy. Nunca, hasta ahora, he puesto un pie en casa de Tre.

–¿Cómo lo supiste?

La chica amplía su sonrisa y se encoje de hombros, apartándose de la puerta para dejarme pasar.

–Lo adiviné.

La sigo al interior de la casa. Es impresionante, con sus amplios ventanales y los delicados acabados en los marcos de las puertas y de en las molduras del techo. Toda una obra de arte.

–Tre no está- dice mientras me conduce a la cocina.- Soy Sion, por cierto, su hermana.

Asiento mientras continúo embebiéndome de la belleza del lugar.

–¿Quieres una taza de té?

Ella no espera mi respuesta antes de llenar la tetera y encender la moderna cocina. Con una mano señala el pequeño juego de comedor, invitándome a sentarme.

– Te he visto un par de veces- explica ella mientras saca una bandeja y coloca unas hermosas tazas de porcelana y una jarra con leche.- Al principio no sabíamos en dónde se metía Tre, mi otro hermano y yo, quiero decir. Nos aterrorizaba la posibilidad de que llevara las cosas demasiado lejos, así que empezamos a tomar turnos para seguirlo. – se explica ella y sus mejillas se sonrojan un poco- Por lo general se dedicaba a deambular por el pueblo o por el bosque, hasta que un día encontró tu taller.

Abro la boca para decirle que el Rinaudi no es mi taller, pero ella continúa hablando:

–Después de la primera vez que estuvo ahí fue como… como si él volviera. Puede que sea difícil de creer, ya que no lo conocías, pero Tre siempre había sido un buen chico… tan amable, tan dulce, tan alegre… - la tetera empieza a silbar y ella se levanta apresurada para apagar el fuego- y entonces papá murió y Tre empezó a culparse. Fue solo un accidente, pero él está convencido de que… En fin, las cosas eran difíciles en ese entonces, pensamos que lo superaría, que todos juntos podríamos seguir adelante, y fue cuanto todo empeoró: vinieron los Juegos y lo de Camy… y las cosas… fue un desatre.

Sion hace una pausa, para arrojar cubos de azúcar en ambas tazas y se seca la esquina de su ojo con un dedo tembloroso.

–Nunca conseguía dormir más que unas cuantas horas por la noche. Podías decirlo por los gritos. Al final, mi hermano y yo acabamos acostumbrándonos, si es que puedes acostumbrarte a algo así. Y entonces él… te conoció- dice mientras estira el brazo y envuelve mi mano con la suya…

Mi garganta se seca.

–Fue como despertar de una pesadilla. Empezó a dormir más, a sonreír más, a hablar mas… Nos contó lo que pasaba con él, las cosas que sentía… Fue como recuperar a mi hermano- dijo mientras le daba un apretón a mis dedos.- Y tengo que darte las gracias por eso.

–¿A mí?- pregunto y mi voz suena extraña, demasiado aguda.

Sus ojos se tornan brillantes al asentir. Ella suelta mi mano y sirve el agua caliente en las tazas.

–Nos devolviste a Tre, Aristta, y eso es algo que nunca, nunca, podremos olvidar. Por eso me siento horrible al tener que pedirte otro favor, pero realmente creo que eres la única que puede ayudarnos…

…

Cuando salgo de la casa las piernas me tiemblan y la cabeza me da vueltas. Tanta gratitud es desconcertante.

Me apoyo en el portón que da acceso a la Aldea de los Vencedores.

Estoy abrumada. Me debato entre ir a buscar a Tre o no, cuando lo escucho. El silbido de un hacha al cortar el aire y el impacto del filo al dar con el tronco. No es un sonido extraño en nuestro distrito, pero los árboles de esta zona no pertenecen a ninguno de los sectores de talado.

La curiosidad me gana. Me dirijo silenciosa a través de los árboles que rodean la Aldea hasta que lo veo.

Es Tre. Podría reconocerlo en cualquier parte. La curva de su nariz, el ángulo de su mentón y la forma en que los mechones de cabello empiezan a caer de nuevo sobre su frente. El corte de cabello no le ha durado nada.

Se ha quitado la camisa, que está hecha una bola sobre el manto de hojas en el suelo. Sostiene un hacha larga en sus manos y está golpeando, sin ton ni son, el tronco del árbol con el filo. Los hachazos caen en diferentes puntos del tronco, formando un patrón carente de sentido. El sudor corre por su espalda, cubierta de fuertes músculos. Ni siquiera se percata de mi presencia. Doy un rodeo, hasta que puedo observar su rostro.

La escena me hace jadear. Tiene la cara contorsionada en una mueca de puro dolor y sus pupilas están tan dilatadas que el negro se ha tragado por completo el resto del color.

Actúo sin pensar, olvidando la regla número uno para sobrevivir en el Siete: nunca, jamás, te metas en la trayectoria de un hacha.

Mi cuerpo se dirige hacia él, mis brazos se estiran y mis ojos se cierran para recibir el impacto.

–¡Tre!

El golpe no llega. Abro los ojos y veo como el permanece con los brazos por encima de su cabeza, sujetando el hacha. Los músculos de sus bíceps están hinchados, cubiertos por pequeñas venas azules.

–¿Ris?- sus pupilas se contraen al mismo tiempo que sus manos se abren y el hacha cae hacia atrás, clavándose en el suelo.

Tre permanece con los brazos estirados, mientras que algo más fuerte que yo me obliga a envolver mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Pasa un segundo y luego otro. Y entonces él está envolviéndome con sus brazos. Su barbilla se apoya en lo alto de mi cabeza y lo siento aspirar con fuerza.

– Ris, Ris, Ris- repite la sílaba tantas veces que pierde sentido, mientras sus brazos se ciñen con fuerza alrededor de mi cuerpo, cortando mi respiración.

Su cuerpo irradia calor por todas partes. Su sudor moja mi ropa. Y entonces él hace algo que me congela en mi lugar: apoya sus labios sobre mi frente, dejando ahí un beso.

–No pasa nada- dice cuando me siente tensarme- Porque estoy soñando. Así que las cosas no serán raras ni nada después de que te diga esto- murmura contra mi pelo- Pero te quiero, Ris. Te quiero.

Luego, se limita a rozar con sus labios la cima de mi cabeza y yo no tengo el valor para decirle que no es un sueño, porque me aterra lo que podría pasar si lo hago.

Es Tre, es mi amigo.

–Me gustaría que fuera tan fácil el poder decírtelo. A veces pienso que es imposible el verte y no gritártelo.- continúa él hablando- ¿Entiendes? Seguro que ahora la verdadera tú está furiosa conmigo. Pero no puedo, no puedo verte y sentir lo que siento y saber que tú…

Se calla por un momento.

– Ser tu amigo es muy bonito. Pero ya no quiero serlo- dice él y mis ojos se abren de golpe. El dolor recorre mi columna- No quiero ser solo tu amigo…

"Sigue", pienso en decirle, "dime más". Pero no lo hace. Me atrae más cerca y besa mi cabeza de nuevo.

–Ahora debo irme a casa. Tal vez cuando despierte vaya a buscarte.

Permanezco muda.

–Y entonces todo va a estar bien. ¿De acuerdo?

Todo lo que puedo hacer es asentir. Él me suelta, recoge su hacha y camina, tropezando un par de veces, sin mirar atrás. Me deja sola en el bosque con la cabeza y el corazón hechos un lío.

…

Al día siguiente, Tre aparece en el taller.

Trae un ramo de flores silvestres en una mano, y una caja de pasteles en la otra. No es la primera vez que aparece con regalos, pero siempre lo había visto como otra cosa dentro de nuestra amistad.

No parece ni remotamente cohibido por el momento que compartimos ayer, lo que me hace pensar que él, definitivamente, cree que se trató de un sueño.

No hay forma de que pueda decirle la verdad, sería mortificante para los dos, así que acepto sus regalos de buen agrado y ambos fingimos que no han pasado días desde la última vez que estuvo aquí.

Sin embargo las cosas cambian. Empiezo a verlo con otros ojos. Cada detalle en él es ahora estudiado con unos ojos completamente distintos.

Cuando su piel toca la mía, mi mente viaja a esos momentos en el bosque. Mi garganta se seca y de repente, el aire en la habitación parece insuficiente.

Si él lo nota, no lo dice.

No conseguimos muchos avances en su tallado. Sus manos, fuertes y duras, no están hechas para esa clase de labor. Sin embargo seguimos intentándolo. El talla pequeñas figuras algo deformes al tiempo que yo continúo avanzando en el columpio.

Y de repente llega el otoño. Y con él, aparece el miedo. Porque es el tiempo de la Cosecha.

Trabajo como posesa los siguientes días, presa del pánico hasta que, el día antes de que llegue la temida hora, le doy la última capa de barniz.

Es perfecto, tal y como lo veía en el interior de mi cabeza.

Lo entrego, con algo de ayuda del encargado de transporte y ambos lo colgamos de las vigas del techo de su casa utilizando resistentes cadenas. Tre no está. Tal vez se encuentra en el bosque, esperando a que yo aparezca en medio de sus sueños febriles.

No lo hago. Me siento en el columpio y empujo el suelo con un pie para empezar a mecerme. Mientras un mal presentimiento se afianza en mi pecho.

Así me encuentra Tre unas horas más tarde, cuando regresa con la camisa colgando sobre su hombro y el torso de nuevo cubierto de sudor.

–¿Aristta?

Él me observa, desde el segundo escalón, y una débil sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

Y de repente ya no estoy meciéndome. Estoy parada sobre las puntas de mis pies mientras mis manos se apoyan en sus hombros y mi boca se estrella contra la suya.

Nunca he besado a nadie, excepto a Sálix. Y siempre, en cada ocasión, había sido él quien había iniciado el beso. Esta vez, todo es diferente. Y en cuanto me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, me quedo quieta. Empiezo a apartarme y entonces es él quien reacciona.

Sus manos se hunden en mi cabello y sus labios presionan gentilmente los míos, al menos al principio. Y de repente es como dejar caer una chispa sobre madera seca.

Resulta abrasador. El calor me envuelve, iniciando en mis labios y expandiéndose a través de mi cuerpo, como una onda, que quema todo a su paso. Mis rodillas se debilitan y siento que caeré al suelo y entonces su mano baja desde mi cuello hasta mi cintura y él me sostiene, pegando cada curva mía a su cuerpo, mientras profundiza el beso y me hace sentir mareada.

Me aparto cuando me falta el aire, mientras siento la cabeza dándome vueltas. Abro la boca para decir algo, pero entonces sus labios vuelven a encontrar los míos y yo me olvido por completo de lo que iba a decir.

Un sonido gutural brota de su garganta. Me alejo, por segunda vez, deseando que mis pulmones fueran más fuertes. Esta vez, Tre me lo permite. Sus labios dejan un reguero de besos desde la comisura de mi boca hasta mi sien y luego recorren el camino inverso y vuelven a dar con mis labios.

Finalmente, él se aparta.

Pienso en todas las cosas que deseo decirle. Sin embargo, cuando consigo hablar, son unas palabras muy diferentes las que salen de mis labios:

–Tengo miedo.

Y entonces me echo a llorar.

Él no me pregunta el motivo de mi miedo. Creo que lo sabe. Se limita a abrazarme y a murmurar palabras en mi oído que no significan nada y que, al mismo tiempo, lo son todo.

…

El día llega. Estoy parada en la hilera de las chicas de dieciocho, a la espera de que inicie la Cosecha. Mis rodillas tiemblan y mis labios arden por los besos compartidos. Tre me dedica una sonrisa cuando sube al escenario, sentándose junto a Olive Banyan. Ellos dos serán los mentores este año.

Es mi última cosecha. Si libro hoy, entonces estaré a salvo. Todo se habrá acabado.

Por favor, por favor, por favor.

La escolta se para frente a la urna de las chicas. Sus dedos rebuscan por un momento y entonces pilla un papel entre sus dedos índice y corazón. El pulso me late en la garganta.

Por favor, por favor, por favor.

–La chica que representará al Distrito Siete en los Quincuagésimo Quintos Juegos del Hambre es ¡ARISTTA PINEAS!

La cabeza empieza a darme vueltas. Escucho los gritos de los gemelos atrás, entre la audiencia de los no elegibles. Pero no me giro. Todo lo que puedo ver es la mirada horrorizada que me dirige Tre cuando empiezo a avanzar hacia el escenario.

Ni siquiera me entero de quien es el chico que irá conmigo. Todo a mí alrededor parece haberse convertido en un pitido agudo y un borrón de color.

Cuando la ceremonia acaba, me meten en una habitación para las despedidas. Mi familia entra primero. Mis hermanos y mi madre se echan a llorar mientras mi padre me sujeta los hombros con fuerza.

La siguiente en entrar es Theka. Ella no llora. Me abraza largamente y me dice lo fuerte y lista que soy. Me hace prometerle que hará todo lo que pueda por salir adelante y luego me abraza de nuevo.

Mis compañeros del taller entran a despedirse también. Uno por uno me dedican palabras de ánimo.

Finalmente, me quedo sola. Y entonces la puerta se abre de nuevo y esta vez es Tre quien entra.

Ni siquiera tengo tiempo de decirle nada. Su cuerpo me aprisiona contra una de las paredes y antes de darme cuenta de lo que sucede, él me está besando. Es un beso diferente, no es lento y suave, sino que está cargado de desesperación.

Por primera vez desde que mi nombre salió elegido, empiezo a llorar.

Sus dedos barren las lágrimas en mis mejillas y su respiración se mezcla con la mía cuando vuelve a besarme.

–Te quiero- dice él. – Te he querido desde que encontré el móvil afuera de mi casa. Te quiero desde que hice que te golpearas la cabeza con la mesa.

–Tre…

–Y no voy a perderte. Vamos a luchar, juntos. Y vas a ganar. Y volverás aquí. Volverás conmigo. Lo prometo.

Cierro los ojos, asumiendo lo que él dice. Y cuando los abro, le creo. Le creo por completo.

–Muy bien. Porque yo también te quiero.

El agente de paz abre la puerta. Enarca una ceja cuando ve nuestra cercanía. Si le parece extraño, no lo dice.

–Hora de marcharse. El auto ya está afuera.

Tre sujeta mi mano y desliza algo entre mis dedos. Bajo la mirada y encuentro una figura de papel doblado. Un corazón.

– ¿Cómo lo…?

–Puede que sea pésimo en las tallas de madera, pero al parecer el doblar papel no se me da mal. – dice con una sonrisa tensa mientras sujeta mi mano libre. – Aún tienes mucho que enseñarme. Cuando regresemos, quiero aprender a hacer ese pájaro.- dice antes de inclinarse para besarme de nuevo.

* * *

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Lauz!**

**Chanchán. Meses después aquí tienen el final de su historia de amor, Ale y Lauz. **

**Aquí acaba el camino para Tre y Ris, les dejé el final abierto para que cada una se haga sus novelas en su cabeza. Lamento informarles que Aristta no gana sus Juegos. EEEEEEEEEEEEH! Jajajajaja! Es broma, si lo hace y luego vuelve con Tre a su distrito, deprimida como todos los que ganan y la pasa muy mal, pero gracias a Dios tiene muchos motivos para sanar por dentro y sentirse mejor. Tiene varios talentos entre los cuales escoger y logra una vida tranquila con Tre. Que a cada rato le sale sin camisa. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el final que le di a esta pareja. Sospecho que preferirán este al que les tocó en los Juegos. **

**Lauz, que cumplas muchísimos años más y seas muy feliz. **

**Un abrazo, E. **


End file.
